cause sparks fly whenever you smile Owalli
by DephNaughtDeejay
Summary: Owen and Alli have been dating for a few weeks now - and they are ready to be more that just what they are being now. rated M for Smut!


_**Back story. Alli and Owen have been dating for a few weeks, this is set between Now or Never, and when the next half of the season of Degrassi starts. Slightly AU because Alli didn't go to the science thing. They hooked up once before they realized they want to be more than just friends with benefits. This is just something that has been playing in my head for a few days. 3rd person pov. and yeah Enjoy. ( check my homepage for Alli's outfit (: **__**)**_

Alli had been home alone all day. Sav was out getting things ready for college, and her parents were both at work. She was lounging around the house in a light pink sun dress that came to her mid-thigh. She had on a pair of white flip flops from Hollister on her feet as she walked into the kitchen. She looked around as she made a note on her mom's list of things to get at the super marking was to get some things to munch on.

Alli hear her cell phone ring to Flightless Bird America Mouth by Iron & Wine. She smiled knowing it was Owen calling her. She ran back into the living room and grabbed her iphone, and flicked her finger across it and put it to her ear "Why, hello there Mr. Milligan"

As Owen called Alli he heard her voice. Owen couldn't help but smile. Her voice gave her shivers when they talked and weren't in the same room as each other. "Well hello there Ms Bhandari." Ms Bhandari, Alli had to let out a small laugh at that. "What's up babe? Lonely without me?" She questioned, with a smile playing on her face as she waited for his voice to answer her.

Owen couldn't help but laugh at her. "Of course I am" He smiled into the phone "What are you doing right now?" He questioned her. "Do you wanta come over soon? My parents are out for the day" Owen bit down on his lip.

Alli smiled, her heart beat racing., "I would love to come over Owen. Give me a little bit and I'll be over" She said with a smile still on her face as she got up walking up stairs. "Do you want me to bring anything?" She asked getting to her room just to change her shoes.

Owen laughed "Just your sexy amazing body babe" He smiled as he heard the foot steps in the background as she walked up the stairs "You better not be changing - you know I don't care what you look like Als"

Alli shook her head slightly laughing "I'm just getting shoes babe. I'll see you soon. I love you" Alli said softly to him

Owen bit his lip "I know you do. I…" There was a pause. Owen knew he really liked her, and would take a bullet for her but was this love? "I love you too Als" Owen finally said after a moment.

Alli smiled as she grabbed her shoes "Tell me that again when I get over there?"

Owen smiled to himself "Of course" He told her "See you soon Alli." "Bye" Alli said softly before hanging up and grabbed a pair of wedges that went with her outfit, grabbed her keys and headed out.

After a fifteen minute drive and twenty step, she was at the Milligan's front door. She flattened her dress over her front and looked down at her shoes making sure she looked okay before she softly knocked at the door.

Owen heard this soft knock at the door, from the kitchen. He put down the ice cream scooper, grabbing a paper towel walking to the living room and then finally to the front door "Who is it" He called with a small chuckle before opening the door, seeing Little Ms Bhandari standing in front of him. "Why hello" Owen smiled before kissing his girlfriend softly on the lips.

Alli smiled once the door was open seeing her perfect boyfriend in a pair of dark wash jeans with his white belt. He had on a black wife beater as well, showing of his perfectly sculpted arms. "Hey" She said before his lips collided with hers. Alli wrapped her arms over his shoulders as she kissed him back before she pulled away after a moment "That was a nice greeting" She smiled at him

Owen looked at her with a small laugh "Only the best for the most wonderful girlfriend I have ever had" He told her as he moved out of the way, letting her inside. "I was making us ice cream sundays in the kitchen, is that okay?"

Alli smiled as she stepped inside, taking off her shoes - knowing how his mother hated when people wore shoes in the house past the entry way. "Sounds like it could get messy" Alli smirked a little bit "Are you trying to get me out of my clothes Mr. Milligan"

Owen let out a small laugh "Of course not, I wouldn't think of something like that" He joked with her before leaning down giving her another soft kiss before they got to the kitchen. There was two bowls out, one with already scooped with now melting vanilla ice cream into it "Vanilla Bean ice cream is okay right?" He asked her softly.

Alli looked at him as she leaned on his back, "Vanilla is nice" She smiled looking at him as he started to scoop some ice cream into the other dish. He had redi-whip out, along with hot fudge, cherries, & rainbow sprinkles. She smiled up at him, before seeing he had like over scooped her bowl "Owen that's way to much!"

Owen looked down at the bowl and laughed "Sorry babe, I'll move some of it to my bowl" He said looking at the bowl moving the one with the melting ice cream closer as he move two scoops into that one "Better?" he asked turning around to her, placing his hands on her hips, keeping her close to him.

Alli looked up at him, peeking over looking into the bowl "Much better" She smiled looking up at him, her hands resting on his shoulders. He lifted her up for a second, putting her on the counter, so she was closer to his eye level now. Alli looked at him with a smirk on her face "Why hello there Mr. Blue Eyes"

Owen smirked at her as she called him Mr Blue Eyes. "Why hello Ms. Brown Eyes" Owen smirked, pushing her dark hair behind her ear, before he leaned in and kissed her softly.

Their lips pressed onto each others. Alli's right hand ran into his hair as she moved herself closer to the edge of the counter. Owen's hands rested on her waist still as he moved himself closer to the counter, between her legs. Alli felt him get closer to her as she ran her finger tips down the back of his neck, before she pulled away from the kiss that he was slowly deepening.

"Why don't we eat that ice cream" Alli said softly to him. She knew they had already had sex. But she wouldn't have minded it. She just didn't want the ice cream wasted. And because Alli had a better idea to start this.

Owen looked at her and nodded "Yeah sure" He said moving so he could help her down off the counter. He walked back over to the slowly melting ice creams he grabbed some of the sprinkles and started to sprinkle them on.

Alli walked over pulling her bowl closer to and grabbed the redi-whip and shook is slightly before taking the cover off of it. But instead of spraying it into her bowl, Alli sprayed the redi-whip at him, with a giggle.

Owen jumped slightly feeling something cold on his arms looking down seeing the whip cream on his arm and laughed, grabbing the hot fudge, that he hadn't warmed up yet and squeezed it on to her.

Alli let out a small gasp "Owen!" She giggled looking down at her light colored dress and back up at him "Why!" She said as she sprayed him again with the whip cream, laughing to herself as she got closer over to him.

Owen looked down at her with a smirk "Well now I think we have to get that out." Owen smirked putting the chocolate sauce down and took her hand into the laundry room off of the kitchen. He saw there was still some things in the was to be moved over "One second" He said as he opened the dryer and tossed the wet laundry into it, and started it. "Come on out of the dress Bhandari" Owen said to her as he grabbed on of his tees of the folded pile of laundry and gave it to her.

Alli walked with him, after putting the can of redi whip down and they got into the laundry room. She bit her lip watching Owen take things out of the washer and put them into the dryer before he tossed her a tee and told her to get out of the dress. "Can you unzip me?" She asked turning around, moving her hair off of her back.

Owen looked at her watching her spin around, he walked closer to her as he let his thumb and forefinger take grasp of it slowly pulling down her back. It only took a few second till it was at the end. Owen licked his lips as he pushed the straps of her dress down her shoulders "Um yeah let's see if I can get the chocolate out of this" He muttered, as he felt his budge tighten in his jeans, as he watched her let the dress fall, stepping out of it and pulled on his tee

Alli felt his hand glide down her back slowly till it stopped at her lower back. She felt his hands touch her shoulders, taking the straps and slowly pushing them down her arms she let the dress fall, showing off her nude strapless lacey bra & her hot pink lacy boy shorts. As the dress reached the ground she stepped out of it and pulled on the dark gray tee he had handed her and pulled it on. It landed past her knees, so it was back to looking like she had a dress on. "You couldn't have gave me something smaller?" Alli laughed softly as she picked up the dress handing it to him

Owen laughed slightly taking the dress from her "Smallest one I have babe" he smirked as he got the shout down from the self above the washer, spraying some of it onto the stain before tossing it into the washer putting tide into the pre-wash & wash spots, before looking at her "Does your mom use fabric softener?" He asked grabbing the snuggle down

"Yeah she does" Alli nodded watching him as he put the snuggle in before clicking start on the washer "You will be owing me a new dress" She smirked as she draped her arms around his waist leaning on his back.

Owen let out a small laugh turning so he was facing her. "Will I now? I wasn't the one who started a topping fight" He smirked down at his shorter girlfriend, as he leaned down and kissed her softly, pulling her closer to himself. The budge in his jeans had lessened but it could tighten back up any second.

Alli rolled her eyes at him as he turned and she looked up at him "Okay maybe that wasn't the smartest thing I have ever done" She giggled slightly up at him, running her finger tips into his hair. "I'm sorry" She told him softly, as got some of the whipped cream off of his shoulder and putting it onto his lips, before leaning up and kissing him.

"No, it wasn't" Owen smirked at her. He watched her hand go into his hair as she told him she was sorry. He felt her finger tips on his should and then on his lips before her lips met with his. He kissed her back softly, his hand cupped her cheek as he deepened the kiss, as the other one slipped up his shirt that she was wearing and rested on her tiny waist.

As the two of them kissed, Alli's body had chills sent through her. His touch was soft as his kisses became rougher. He moved her onto the dryer and contused to kiss her as his fingers got to the waist band of her boy shorts. Alli felt his hands there and broke the kiss again "Can we move this to your room?" She asked slightly breathlessly.

After Owen had moved her onto the dryer not breaking the kiss, things where going to get hot an heavy - and soon. His hands had moved down between the dark gray tee she had on and the warm skin of hers. His fingers were about to pulled down her panties before she broke their kiss. Owen licked his lips and nodded "Yeah lets" He told her helping her down, but scooped her right back up into his arms, holding her under her armpit & at her knees.

Alli giggled as he picked her up that way, but she wrapped her arms around his shoulder holding onto him tightly. He stepped up the stairs, and the first words out of her mouth was "If you drop me I'll never let you lift me off the ground again" She giggled before her lips met his. She kissed him softly as he kept walking up the stairs.

As Owen reached the top of the stair case, he walked quickly to his bedroom, kicking open the door. His room was like the opposite of Alli's bright pink room with cheetah print everywhere. His was blue, a light sky blue with black dressers and desk, with gray fabric to contrast with the blue and black. He put her gently onto the middle of the bed before he crawled onto of her, hovering over her, kissing her softly before pulling away, just to get the shirt off.

Alli giggled softly as he gently placed her on the bed. She bit her lip before he started kissing her again, but pulling away as he pulled off the shirt she was in. Alli's chocolate brown doe eyes looked up into his baby blue eyes, before she ran her fingers into his hair "You are a little over dressed now" She said softly as a smirk played on her lips.

Owen let out a small chuckle at her words "Oh? Am I?" He asked her "Why don't you help me out of this then?" He smirked as he moved off of her "Well?" He looked at her in her cute little hot pink lacy boy shorts, and her nude lacy strapless bra. He licked his lips as he watched her.

Alli looked at him as he got off of her. She sat up on her knees as the sixteen year old reached over to his white belt. Something about that white belt just made his whole outfit perfect. No matter what he had it with. Dark wash jeans; like what he was in today, light was jeans, khaki's, dress pants, anything. That was the first thing Alli took off.

After the belt was on the floor she pushed up his black wife beater up his chest, biting her lip at the sign of his happy trail. "Happy trails lead to happy places." She whispered as she pulled it over his shoulder. She let her hands slowly run back down his perfectly sculpted chest and abs. He was like a Greek god or something. Alli looked up at him "I'm so lucky to have you " She told him truthfully

Owen looked at his sexy girl friend as he watched her take off his belt. Owen laughed slightly as Alli saw his happy trail "Oh it leads more that just to one happy place." He told her, running his fingers into her hair. He licked his lips as she pushed up his wife beater. He lifted his arms up and watched it fall to the floor. Owen's face brightened up as he looked down at her "I'm lucky to have you too, Bhandari," Owen started softly, tilting her head up to look into her eyes "I'm wicked lucky to have someone as smart and beautiful like you" He said before he leaned his lips back into hers kissing her softly.

The words Owen said made Alli's heart flutter a little bit. She loved that they both where on the same page in this relationship. She ran her fingertips back into his hair as they kissed softly. She deepened it slightly, laying back on the bead bringing him with her.

Owen smiled seeing her eyes light up when he told her this. He laid down next to her as he kept kissing her as she deepened it. Owen ran his finger tips into her soft and silky dark hair, and then cupped her cheek deepening the kiss more. Owen's other hand ran down her side and to her back and back up to her bra. He played with the clasp using one hand before he finally got it undone. And pulled it off of her dark body. His lips moved down to he neck and shoulders as he ran his hands up and down her sides.

Alli felt his hand on her upper back - playing with the hook of her bra. She felt it loosen around her chest before he pulled it away and tossed it to the floor. She bit her lip as she felt his lips leave hers and trail down to her neck and shoulders. "Owen.." Alli moaned softly, her hands running down her back slowly.

Owen was kissing her shoulder blade and massaging her breast in his hand as he pulled his lips away from her shoulder "Yea babe?" He said softly as he let his hand fall from cupping her breast and trail down her sides looking at her licking his lips again. Alli spelled of pears and violet. It was a soft sent and he really liked it.

Alli looked at him as his lips broke from her soft dark skin. "You are still way over dress" Alli smirked. Why was she trying to stall everything. She didn't mean to - she just wanted this perfect.

Alli watched as Owen moved off of her for a moment getting off of the bed. Not wasting any time Owen unbuttoned his dark was jeans, and then un zipped them and pushed them down his legs before getting back on top of her, hovering. "Better?" Owen asked softly to Alli.

Alli smiled up at him and nodded "Much better. So much better" She smiled as she let her fingers trail down his chest slowly, before they hit his red boxers "May I?" Alli asked softly as she looked up at him, a smirk playing on her face.

Owen looked down at his amazing girlfriend "Of course you can" He whispered softly before closing his eyes and kissed her softly. His hands on his bed were on either side of her face as he leaned down pressing their soft lips together again.

Alli smiled at he said she could. Her hands went into the waist band of the boxers, as she pushed them down, as far as she could reach with out breaking the kiss he started. She did end up pulling away so she could move a little and get them closer to his ankles, even though she used her feet. She moved her lips back to his and kissed him softly, wrapping her arms over his shoulders.

Owen watched her slightly until he moved to kick his boxers off "May I?" He asked about her panties, seeing her nod when she moved back under him. He took his finger tips and put them between her soft skin and her lacy panties. He pulled them slowly down her hips and thighs before they reached her ankles. He tossed them to the floor.

The two teens where so vulnerable to each other right now. Owen's blue eyes where looking into her brown ones as their lips met again. His hands roamed her body, before his finger tips met with her slit. Owen didn't want to hurt her as he pushed two fingers into her. His thumb playing with her clit.

Alli's Frenched tipped nails gently dug into his back as his finger tips went into her. She let out a small moan feeling his thumb on her clit "Owen" Alli whispered softly into their lips, feeling his other hand now groping her breast.

"Yeah Als?" Owen asked softly still teasing her. His fingers pushed into her deeper before breaking the kiss. He started kissing down her body. Her shoulders got a kiss her chest, between her breast, and down her belly, kissing around her belly button before his kisses got lower. Kissing the inside of her thigh, his fingers still teasing her.

"Nothing" Alli said softly as she laid there. His kisses were warm and loving. There was no roughness with his touches. As his lips reached down to her thigh Alli bit her lip.

Alli felt Owen's free hand run down her sides as he then removed his other fingers from her and put them to his lips as he sucked on his own fingers "Mm you taste good" Owen said with a small chuckle at his baby blues met her eyes. Owen looked back down at her lower lips before his lips met with them. He let his tongue slip in between her slits and lick her slowly, his tongue playing with her clit again before slipping back in two fingers inside of her.

Alli's body tingled at his touch. Her hands ran over her own body before she reached her finger tips into his soft, short brown hair. "Baby" Alli moaned softly as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Stop it with the teasing" She muttered finally - not able to take it anymore.

Owen smirked a bit as he got told to stop teasing. He pulled away working his way back up her body. "What's that about stopping the teasing?" he said kissing her softly, the taste of her still on his lips.

Alli watched him come back up for some…air. Her eyes fluttered open pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Well more like stop teasing me so I can get my turn too" She smiled as she rolled the two of them over, so she was on top of him now. Alli moved off him though so she was sitting on his left hand side of him. She took his member into her hand. Her soft pink lips pressed to the tip of his member, letting her tongue glide around the tip of it. Before long Alli had the full tip of his member in her lips.

Owen moaned softly when she teased his member. His hands gripped the blanket that was under him, "Oh Alli," He moaned as he looked at her "Keep going" He whispered to her, before slowly taking his hand and pushed the back of her head down more, having her taking more of his member into his mouth. "Ohh yeah Alli" Owen moaned s bit as she got more of it into her mouth.

Alli ran her hand up and down his shaft as she licked the tip of it, hearing him moan her name. She never disconnected her lips from it as he pushed the back of her head down onto it more. His moans where nice - loud but not overly loud that neighbors could hear the two teens. Alli pulled her lips from his member as she moved her lips back up to his kissing him softly, and whispered "Make love to me?" She asked softly running her finger tips into his hair.

Owen let out a moan as her hand ran up and down his member, and then a few moments later her lips where detached from it and up to his own lips, he kissed her back softly, before nodding. He rolled over, and got back on top of her, after reaching into his bed side table grabbing out a condom and rolled it onto his throbbing member. "You ready?" He asked her softly.

Alli looked at him as he nodded, pulling on a condom, before getting himself ready to go into her. She ran her hands down his back slowly "I am" She said softly as she pressed her softly pink lips up to his.

Owen smiled at his sexy, perfect girlfriend nodding slightly as he moved her member into her slits and pushed into her slowly, seeing her wince a little before their lips met "I know baby it hurts, I'm sorry" He told her sweetly. He pumped her softly and slowly. The walls of her constricted around his member making him feel like he was going to cum sooner that expected.

Owen pulled Alli's hip up, wrapping her legs around his waist as she forced himself into her hard, hearing her moan his name a few times. Her nails running down his back as he went harder into her.

"Oh Owen" Alli moaned after a few minutes she could feel herself getting close, she just hoped he was there too. His thrust much more forceful than they were when they started. "Babe I'm so close" She whispered before his lips pressed back down into hers.

Owen had been going a lot harder into her, he was also close to his climax too, and wanted them to finish at the same time "How close" He murmured into her lips as he let his hands roam her body, fondling her chest as he pumped in to her a few more times, before he was really close as he could be without going over.

Alli looked at him "So close" She muttered as she kissed his shoulder softly as he kept pumping into her, Alli's lips stayed attached to his shoulder, as she finally came and lightly bit into his shoulder and then laid back on the bed.

Owen came seconds after she did, rolling off of her and laid there for a second, before getting up to toss out the condom and laid right back next to her. There was sweat pouring from his forehead, and dripped onto his bed. "You look beautiful" He whispered to her, rubbing her belly softly.

Alli looked up at him watching him intently as he got up tossing the condom into the trash and coming back to her. She smiled as she snuggled up next to him "You look hot" She giggled a little bit as she felt his warm skin next to hers. It was only about 12:30 pm and she felt like she could just lay next to him and fall asleep. "You are amazing" She said softly, tracing small patterns with her fingers on his chest.

Owen let out a small chuckle looking at her "You, Alliah Bhandari, are much more amazing than I am." Owen smiled at her pulling her closer to him, as he let out a yawn "And you make me sleepy" he joked a little bit.

Alli looked at him as he yawned, and she yawned as well. "Well you make me sleepy too" She muttered as she laid her head on his shoulder "I think we are in need of a much needed nap" She murmured as she cuddled closer to him

Owen smiled at her and kissed the top of her head "Night Alli" He whispered softly to her, keeping her close to him as he started to doze off, but did say "I love you, Als" He whispered lacing their fingers.

Alli smiled looking at him as he said he loved her "I love you too, Owen" she whispered kissing his lips quickly before closing her eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
